


On Edge

by an0neemouse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Begging, Breathplay, Choking, Cum Play, Dom/sub, Dominant Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frottage, Het, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, Subdrop, Subspace, Vibrators, vibrating bullet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0neemouse/pseuds/an0neemouse
Summary: Noni's been a little shit.  Xiumin doesn't like it.  Or maybe he does.





	On Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Intense BDSM scene. Please see tags for possible triggers.

Noni really can’t say she’s surprised, she’d been a shit all day after all. It was dumb really. Foolish to goad him but she couldn’t seem to stop herself. Every chance she got she needled him, correcting the things he said, being sassy, and just generally acting like a little shit. At the time it seemed like a brilliant idea. And then as the day wore on and he gave no real reaction she just continued, smiling smugly all the while thinking she was in the clear. Little did she know Xiumin was quietly counting her infractions, keeping a mental tally for later when they were alone. And now that she has his undivided attention she would consider regretting her actions but even though she’s shaking with need she can’t make herself regret any of it. 

“You’re so close aren’t you, my little slut?” 

She whimpers in confirmation. Need builds within her, pulling to a point as she pants and whines low in her throat, canting her hips up in an effort to chase her orgasm even while he withdraws all stimulation. 

“No, no.” Xiumin grabs hold of her hips and pushes them back down to the bed. “Keep them there like I told you to.”

“No-” She whines turning blindfolded eyes towards him and wanting so badly just to cum. “No-” 

“Yes.” He lets go but his tone tells her she had better not argue. “Now, are you gonna be a good little slut and count for me or do I leave you here until morning.”

Flexing first her arms and then her legs she tests the hold of the ties securing her to the four corners of the bed. The cuffs bite at her skin and she knows there’s no way she’s going anywhere. The only movement she has is her hips and he’s restricted that with a well placed word. Her pride tells her not to count, not to beg, not to give him the satisfaction but her need is so intense she feels as if she might actually go insane if she doesn’t cum soon so she swallows her pride and utters the number as he asked. “Five, Sir.”

“That’s right.” Xiumin smiles and reaches between her legs for a little remote control, clicking it higher, the telltale buzz muted by her body. “And what number are we going to?”

She wants to cry. It feels so good but he knows as well as she does that it won’t make her cum. The damn bullet will keep her on edge, so turned on she can’t hardly think but always one step away, never quite enough to get her there. Sorting through her foggy mind she tries to remember the number he told her. “T-twelve-”

“That’s right.” Xiumin clicks on the other vibrator and presses it to her clit, making her arch and moan loud and low. With his free hand he presses on her pelvis, forcing her hips back down to the mattress. “I’ll make it thirteen if you don’t keep your hips still.”

“N-no” She can’t seem to draw adequate breath. Having already been edged five times she feels her orgasm build quickly within her. Every muscle in her tenses, hoping against hope that he’ll misread her and let it go just a second too long, anything to tip her over and give her a little relief but she’s foolish to hope it. With careful precision he removes the vibrator at the last second and she dissolves into a litany of protests. “Please-”

“No.” He tweaks a nipple, pinching the sensitive little bundle of nerves until she cries out. “Number.”

“Six, Sir”

“Good girl.” 

Some fuzzy part of her brain lights up at the praise and she practically glows with it so warm and secure in the knowledge that she’s pleasing her dom. “Please- I need- I need to cum-”

“Do you think you’ve earned your orgasm yet?” He switches off the vibrator and sets it down, rummaging through the little box of toys they keep under the bed. 

“Yes- please-” Hope blooms within her at the prospect. 

“I think you’ve been a brat today.” He emerges with two small silver objects in hand and affixes first one to her left nipple and then the other to her right. “Do brats get to cum?”

“No-” She’s not sure if she’s arguing or answering but it doesn’t seem to matter to Xiumin as he adjusts the grip of the nipple clamps to just this side of painful. The pressure makes her want to arch but somewhere in the back of her mind she remembers that she needs to stay still and even though she shakes with the effort to do so she holds perfectly still for him. 

“You’re such a good girl.” 

The contradiction makes her head spin in the most delightful way. 

“You’re gonna be a good girl for me now, aren’t you?” He pulls on the clamps, giving a little twist as he goes. 

The mix of pleasure-pain rockets through her system and she whimpers, letting out a gasp that turns into a cry of pain when he just keeps right on tugging. “Ah! Yes! Yes! I’ll be good! Please!”

Abruptly he lets go and straightens up, staring down at her with satisfaction. “Good. You’re halfway there.”

“No-”

He doesn’t acknowledge that, merely flicks on the vibrator again and slowly eases it down between her legs for what feels like the millionth time that night. “Focus now, Princess. I want you to remain very still.”

She doesn’t answer, merely whimpers as the vibrator touches her clit. It’s too much. Far too much. And just knowing that he’s nowhere even close to relenting makes her choke back a sob. She fights the rise of pleasure but like a freight train it barrels towards her. Chest heaving she tries desperately to suck in enough breath. It’s so close- so fucking close- just a little more-

“Not until I say so.” He says over her cries of distress as he pulls the vibrator away. 

For long minutes she pants trying to come down from her almost orgasm. “Seven, Sir.”

Waiting only until she stops panting he lowers the vibrator again, watching her muscles jump and contract as she tenses with the touch. Having not had much time in between she quickly rises right back to the edge, every inch of her body quivering as she fights to remain still for him. 

“No, no, no, no, no-” She shakes uncontrollably as she comes down from yet another near orgasm. It feels like she’s gonna cry, the need to cum an actual pain now. “Eight.”

“Eight what.” He demands landing a swat on her clamped breast. 

“Ah!” She loses the fight trying to stay still and jumps at the sudden swat, mind swimming. “Eight, Sir!”

“Better.” He lowers the vibrator again. This time it takes less than a minute before he pulls it away again, listening to her whimper and cry, begging to have it back.

“No! Please-” She writhes, pulling at the cuffs until they bite her wrists. “Nooo!”

With gentle hands he rubs her inner thighs in a would be soothing manner were she not so wound up. “Count for me, Princess. Count and maybe I’ll fuck you.”

“Nine, Sir.” She whimpers muscles going lax and tears gathering in her eyes. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, little slut?” 

“I want to cum!” She whines arching her hips as if that will make him touch her again. Instead it just causes him to withdraw his hands, leaving her bereft and alone on the bed, floating in the soft cocoon of sub-space with nothing to ground her. The tears she’s fighting well up and wet the blindfold and she whimpers pathetically, hands grasping the sheets beneath her. “Where are y- No- Please-”

Out of nowhere he’s there again, full weight over her as he kneels up between her legs and lines up. With one hand he grabs her jaw, holding steady as he kisses her hard at the same time as he pushes in, swallowing her gasp. When he’s done kissing her the hand on her jaw slides low, fingers wrapping around her throat as he works over her, fingers tightening in the way he knows she loves. “You don’t actually need to breathe, do you?”

She shakes her head and wishes she could touch him. Forgetting herself she tugs on the cuffs again, muscles protesting the strain. Between him and the bullet vibrating away inside her she feels like she’s gonna go crazy. Every thrusts pushes the little bullet into her g-spot and were she able to breathe freely she would gasp at the sensation but he’s got his hand on her throat, cutting off the oxygen in the most delightful way. And just when he brain starts going fuzzy he lets up, cumming as she gasps for breath and shakes from over stimulation. 

“God, you’re amazing.” He tells her collapsing onto his side next to her so that he can cradle her awkwardly even though she’s still bound. “My good little slut.”

Frustrated tears wet her blindfold. “Please- I’ll do anything you want- just please let me cum-”

“You’ll do whatever I want anyway.” He tells her trailing gentle touches across her breasts, fingers flicking lightly over her abused nipples. Leaning in close he kisses her gently. “Won’t you?”

Another whimper. 

He slides one of those hands back up around her throat again and presses down hard. “You’re mine to do whatever I want with, aren’t you?”

Fog crashes over her like a tidal wave, making her brain go fuzzy and something dark within delight at the utter possessiveness of not just his words but the move as well. She is utterly and completely his and the knowledge pulses inside her rushing through her limbs in a tingly wave. Gathering all the willpower she possesses she forces herself to nod. 

“Mine.” He agrees, kissing her again with one final squeeze of her throat before letting go and watching her gasp for breath, head lolling against the mattress. He doesn’t wait for her to catch her breath or collect herself in any way, just trails his fingers low and parts her gently, one finger pressing against her clit and rubbing in steady circles, loving the way she bucks and gasps at the sudden stimulation. “You like that don’t you?”

She whines low in the back of her throat and arches up, trying to get some relief. 

“Answer me, little slut.” He presses a little harder. When she’s just about at orgasm he slides his finger away, ads a second, and shoves them inside her, fingers curling to press the bullet to her g-spot so that she keens and thrashes. “You like it when I smear my cum inside you, don’t you?”

Finding words feels like an insurmountable task and she wracks her brain trying to remember how to speak. It takes an embarrassingly long amount of time during which he just continues to apply steady pressure but she manages to find the words and string them together in the right order. “Yes I do.”

“Good girl.” He kisses her then and slowly removes his fingers. “Number?”

“Ten, Sir.”

“Mmhmm.” He trails gentle touches along her inner thighs, delighting in the way her muscles twitch. 

“Please- I need-” Restless she rolls her head back and forth against the mattress. “Please- Please- Oh fuck!”

Where the vibrator came from she doesn’t know but suddenly it’s pressed against her clit and everything inside her is clenching up. It takes no more than a matter of seconds before he’s pulled it away again and she wails out her disappointment, hips arching and head turning blindly to search for something, anything to finally get her there. 

“Number.”

“Eleven, Sir.” She’s not sure he can even understand her with how she whimpers and chokes on a sob but he leans down and kisses her so she figures she must have done okay.

Pushing himself up, he works on her cuffs, loosing first her ankles and then her wrists, gently pulling her limbs in and massaging the joints for a minute to make sure she hadn’t gotten stiff being in the same position for so long. When he’s sure there’s no damage he grabs her hard and flips her over, maneuvering her into position so that she’s kneeling up, ass high, face pressed sideways into the softness of the mattress. “Stay like that.”

She shivers when he leaves her alone on the bed but does as she’s told. A long minute passes during which her other senses kick into high gear trying to figure out where he’s gone. The room feels cold, the cool air making goosebumps rise along her arms and legs and her nipples to tighten under their clamps, a low ache setting in at the long exposure to pressure. Just when she thinks she needs to move, needs to do something to find him he’s back, one warm hand splayed along her lower back, and the cold shock of something cold and hard sliding through the wetness of her crotch before pressing against her ass. “Wha-”

Without even giving her a chance to finish the question he applies pressure and slides in the butt plug, watching as her ass opens to swallow it before shrinking back to it’s tight ring around the thin stem of the thing. “Fuck that’s hot. Using nothing but my cum as lube- and your ass just swallowing it up. So fucking filthy.”

“Please-” 

“You really were a brat today.” He tells her massaging the soft flesh of her bottom, playing with the mounds to watch the plug move. “I don’t think you’ve earned your orgasm yet.”

“No- please-” Those words sink through her like despair and she grips the sheets to ground her. 

“Hmm.” He hums sliding a couple fingers through the slick mess and touching her clit all over again. He finds the spot and rubs in gentle circles, once, then twice, then – he pulls away and watches as she sobs through yet another near miss. “Number.”

What number are they even on? She’s not sure she remembers at this point. Her entire being is consumed with nothing more than needing to cum but she wracks her brain for the answer. She needs to answer, needs to be a good girl because good girls get to cum and damn it all she needs to cum. “Tw-twelve, Sir.”

“Good girl.”  
She dissolves at the praise shaking through the continued touches to her ass and the backs of her thighs. “Please- you said-”

A hard slap lands on the rise of her right cheek and the plug shifts inside her. “I know what I said.”

“Ah!” She lurches forward, the influx of pain rising overwhelming for just a minute before heat follows in it’s wake. 

“Be a good girl and stay where I put you, little slut.” Xiumin tells her grabbing her hips and pulling her back into position before landing another hard swat to the other cheek. 

Again the pain rises quickly followed by heat and then he’s massaging in the sting and she’s pretty sure her receptors for pain and pleasure are mixed up. She’s so close to orgasm that her skin is too sensitive, it’s too much and yet she loves every second of it as he lands a series of several more hard swats across her ass that sting horribly and make the plug inside her shift teasingly and then pets lightly at the stinging flesh. The tears that had begun when he was edging her continue in earnest but she doesn’t care – can think of nothing other than doing what he’s told her so that maybe, just maybe she can cum. 

“You’re being so good holding still for me.” He tells her, punctuating the words with another hard slap. Grabbing hold of the base of the plug he gives it a little tug. “Maybe I should pull this out and fuck your ass too.”

She doesn’t answer, merely whimpers, ass clenching to keep the toy inside. 

“Or maybe I should leave it there and make you cum.” She trembles when he presses the thing back in with force. “Maybe I should leave it there while I make you cum and then I’ll fuck you all over again. How does that sound?”

Another whimper. 

“You want that, don’t you?” He pets a hand down her back and then grabs her hips, flipping her over quickly and reveling in her cry of surprise. 

Limp and compliant she lets her legs fall open, hoping against hope that he’ll finally let her cum. And then the vibrator is there again and everything inside her is pulling up tight, stretched to the point of breaking- and- and-

“Cum for me.”

She does. With a loud cry she tips over that edge, trembling through the strongest orgasm of her life as he just keeps coaxing her on and on with that vibrator working slow and steady circles around her clit. She shivers and dissolves, muscles twitching as it becomes too much. Arching she tries to get away from the stimulation, even goes so far as to close her legs. For one brief second she thinks she’s won because the vibration disappears but then there are hands on her knees pushing them open and a growled command to “Stay there.” and the vibrator is back. A second orgasm washes over her almost as quickly as the first. 

“Fuck you’re sexy.” He tells her and then he’s shifting up, keeping the vibrator in place and then pressing in again, fucking into her wet heat while she twitches and moans, shaking from head to toe from the continued stimulation. Adjusting his angle he makes sure that between him and the bullet still buzzing away inside her that her gspot is hit with every thrust. I

The combination tips her over again. Everything is tense and hurts and she feels exhausted but he’s not done and she can do nothing other than take it as he fucks her hard into the mattress and she’s cum half a dozen times and she doesn’t think she can anymore but the telltale tensing within her tells her she’s going to again whether she wants to or not. A loud keen leaves her lips and she thrashes under him, muscles clenching around his dick. 

“Fuck.” And he cums, pressing in and holding there until his own pleasure has subsided and he can ease back out, watching as she jerks with every tiny bit of stimulation. Quickly he removes the vibrator and flicks it off and then the bullet is quick to follow. Next to go are the nipple clamps and for a long minute he just massages compassionately over her breasts while she gasps through the release of pressure. And lastly he nudges her limp legs aside, takes hold of the base of the plug, and gently removes it, swallowing her gasp with a deep kiss. 

No longer in danger of immanent orgasm she flops limply on the bed, muscles all lax and the warm glow of pleasure still pulsing through her. 

“Do you want the blindfold on or off?” He asks knowing this is more of a comfort thing than anything else at this point. 

“On please.” She mumbles in a tiny voice, a cold tinge beginning to color the fog she’s so safely cocooned in. 

“Okay.” He gathers her up in his arms and holds her tight, pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead. “You did so well my love. I’m so proud of you.”

She begins to shake, clenching her jaw against it. It feels like the tide is receding and with it the fog goes too, revealing to her overworked mind everything they had just done. The edging, the begging, being spanked, the plug, the clamps, all of it. A strange mix of shame and contentedness swirl in her chest and she feels as choked by this as she had by the hand on her throat. 

“It’s okay.” Xiumin tells her cradling her close. “I’ve got you. You did so well. I’m so proud of you, Princess. I couldn’t be happier. I love you so much.”

That phrase is imperative to respond to and she forces herself to unlock her jaw and find the proper response in her chaotic brain. “Mm love you too.”

“I know.” He tells her and she can hear the smile in his voice. “I know. Here, roll over and I’ll give you a back rub.”

She tries for a half a second but then gives up, not having moved more than an inch. “I can’t. You broke me.”

He just chuckles and helps her roll.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love.


End file.
